Tenno in Tenguu
by Alpha HD
Summary: Warframe x Date-A-Live fanfic. Rated M for Future Lemons, OC!TennoxKurumi, OC-Centric, Summary: A Tenno operative decided to leave the war and retire somewhere peaceful, yet trouble seems to catch the Tenno.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Date-A-Live, WARFRAME**

**Main Author's Note: I've decided to abandon the rest of my unfinished works because of the fact I lacked the interest and fandom over those series, if anyone wants to take them, or Adopt them, leave me a PM and I welcome you to it.**

**Genre: Romance, Slice-of-Life, Action, Humor**

**Warnings: OC, Warframe Crossover**

**Notes: I noticed there's always the "Male Spirit!" Element in some of the DAL Fanfics and I enjoy the potential it can cause.**

**Pairing: Male Tenno x Kurumi Tokisaki**

**Timeline: Date-A-Live Ep 12, it will divert from the DAL 2 storyline**

**Summary: A Tenno operative decided to leave the war and retire somewhere peaceful, yet trouble seems to catch the Tenno.**

* * *

Prologue: WARFRAME Spirit?

Clan House – 2pm

In the Storm Clan House of Sakabaiju, a Tenno operative sat by the wooden bridge path of their Zen Garden, staring at his reflection without his NEKROS helmet.

"Finally over…" He muttered to himself, while fixing his shoulder length black hair into a low ponytail, his emerald-green eyes having a peaceful expression. A sliding sound was heard by his ears as he turned around to the source

The door to his left came out another Tenno operative, wearing his ASH Warframe in all its stealthy glory, from his endlessly smoking left arm, he tossed a scroll to the NEKROS user. "Here's the form, Nekros." He said softly. "You really sure you're going to leave? Balance is close to it's restoration, isn't that what you wanted all these years since you freed yourself from Alad V, along with Valkyr?" the ASH user sat down in a meditative pose a few inches away from his comrade.

'Nekros' chuckled a bit and nodded. "It's no longer Nekros, Ash. I've done my duty, call me by my real name."

'Ash' sighed. "Fine, Takumi." He turned his head to Takumi, "So, why?" he asked the second question again to the former Nekros.

"I…" he looked at the ceiling of the indoor garden with a thinking look. "I know that I've wanted that balance, and the freedom from whatever hell the Grineer and the Corpus caused the whole galaxy, but I'm tired from it all. I've killed so many, lives of thousands and thousands of our enemies…" he looked at his right hand, which was oozing with death and souls of the ones he recently slain on his last mission. "… Their blood in my hands… I can't take it anymore." He finished with a big, distressed sigh.

Compared to the other Tenno he worked with, Takumi denied the Lotus' offer a year ago before his, whatever it was, he did not want to remember.

"… I see." Was Ash's only reply "House Sakabaiju will always consider you its Champion, remember that." Ash stood up and started walking to the door he came from. "And oh, as the House's parting gift, you can bring two additional Warframes."

"…" Takumi smiled and nodded in thanks, he walked to the Tenno Lab to sortie his remaining items.

* * *

Fraxinus – 2:58 pm

"Everyone on full alert! This energy reading is insane! I can tell, it's going to get the attention of the AST at full force, call Shidou!"

At Fraxinus, a twin-tailed redhead girl was biting on her Chupa Chups while staring at the screen with unequal amount of shock after she sent out her command. Written at the screen was..

_**Red Alert!**_

_**Unknown Energy Signature**_

_**Rank S Spacequake imminent!**_

_**Unknown Entity Name: WARFRAME**_

_**Danger Level: S**_

'Unknown Entity?' the redhead thought, 'But spacequakes only occur with spirits… why is it saying it's an unknown entity…? And… Warframe? That's unheard of, for a spirit name… '

And then… it happened.

* * *

Sakabaiju Solar Rail – 2: 58pm

"_Coordinates X2631 Y9025 Dimension Gate 6, Planet Earth, lock on coordinates?"_ A feminine, robotic voice asked Takumi. "_Tenno, are you sure about this? You're doing a big gamble with your life. Solar Rails are meant for jumps to the Void, not to another dimension._" It asked.

Takumi, in his full Nekros gear, nodded in response. "I'm sure, Lotus. It's a gamble worth taking."

"… _You would have been a hero in our Solar System, Tenno, but I digress. From here point on, I will not be able to contact you after the Jump._"

Takumi smirked inside his Nekros Helmet. "I can take care of myself Lotus." He gripped on the handle bars of the small ship he's riding on. "Pod Engage, Nekros ready for launch."

'Ash' nodded and slammed the button to initiate the launch sequence.

"_Hyper speed engaging in 3… 2… 1… Good luck Tenno."_

And the ship blasted off from the Solar Rail at Hyper speed.

Everything was fine until..

"Space quake?" Takumi said to himself as he read his HUD "SPACE QUAKE IMMINENT, BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

What the Lotus didn't expect was, the ship Takumi rode on suddenly exploded into an expanding purplish-black orb that seemed to eat the stars it passed by, and suddenly shrunk to nothing.

"Lotus." 'Ash' placed his fingers on his earpiece, panic shown on his body language "This is an unexpected development, aren't jumps supposed to be a small flash of white?"

"_That's a positive, Tenno."_ Lotus replied. "_I believe… this is what they called… a Space quake."_

Tenguu City – 3pm

"Shit! SHIT!" Takumi screamed in panic as the pod crashed on the ground and exploded into another Spacequake, consuming the whole area he crashed on within a 3km radius.

A few seconds after, the growing orb stopped and disappeared like nothing, Takumi was on all fours on the ground, panting and coughing as he removed his helmet and let his black hair flow in the wind.

"…Deities that hurt…" the former Tenno operative said to himself

At the Fraxinus, the whole Ratatoskr group gaped in shock.

"Impossible…"

Shido Itsuka, a blue-haired teen turned at the red head, "What do you mean 'impossible', Kotori?" he asked.

Kotori stared at the screen hard. "A Male… Spirit…" warning signals blared around Fraxinus' bridge.

"AST has detected "WARFRAME", Boss!" 'Bad Marriage' Kawagoe said as he typed on the keyboard. "What do we do?"

Kotori smirked and looked at Shidou. "Have Shidou take him here, to Fraxinus so we can figure out how to rescue WARFRAME."

"What?! B-But that's a male spirit! How the hell am I supposed to save him?!" Shidou sputtered out, not liking Kotori's train of thought.

"Well~ There's always the Yaoi route…" Kotori sniggered, causing Shidou to considerably pale, causing her to laugh for a bit. "Stupid onii-chan, I'm just pulling your leg, we'll figure out. Now go."

Of course, it wasn't only Shidou who's going there, despite having Kotori, Tohka and Yoshino's Spirit powers, he has no idea how to draw upon them.

"I'll go with Shidou." Tohka Yatogami said with a determined look. "I'll help him, and WARFRAME."

Shidou smiled at the first spirit he rescued, and eventually fell in love with. "Thank you, Tohka." He grasped the Princess by the hand and nods at Kotori, who sent them to the explosion site via teleport.

Back with Takumi, he felt his danger senses go wild as he reached his hand out and with a flash of data, his favored weapon, the Nikana came to view, and with a twist of his feet and quick draw of his blade, a multitude of rockets were sliced causing a chain explosion.

Tohka raised her barrier and defended both Shidou and herself from the shrapnel that fell upon them.

"Holy crap, in just once slice… Just like you, when we met, Tohka." Shidou commented, he and Tohka looked up to see a dozen of AST personnel. "Come on, Tohka!"

Tohka nodded, "Hai!" the both of them ran towards Takumi. "Hey! Are you alright?!" She called out to the Nekros armored male who in turn placed himself in a stance.

"Yes, I am, who are you? Where am I?" Takumi demanded, his azure eyes gleaming with his Nikana, signaling his Channeling mode, ready to slice the female Spirit. "Are you an agent of the Corpus or Grineer who followed my Rail Coordinates?" He slowly drew his Nikana again. "If you don't respond, I will eliminate you!"

"Corpus? Grineer?" Tohka and Shidou asked, clearly confused. "We don't know who they are!"

"… I see no deceit in your words… You are my allies if that's the case…"

**WHOOSH!**

He jumped and let the rockets follow him and sliced them to bits with multiple swings. "Then they are the enemy!" he declared as he made another high jump and the AST began to draw their beam sabers and flew towards Takumi.

One of the AST made a quick overhead slash, while Takumi, twisting his body in response parried the beam saber with his scabbard and at the same time sent a jaw-shattering kick to the woman causing said woman to shoot down to the ground like a meteor.

"So you bastards want more?! Who do you work for?! Grineer? Or Corpus!?" He growled to the conscious members of the AST.

"We don't answer to you, Spirit." One of them lashed back, aiming her rockets at Takumi. "Our mission is to keep monsters like you dead!" with that, the remaining eleven shot all their rocket salvos to Takumi.

'_Shit! I can't use my Mag Frame at the amount, it'll take time! I better hold on!'_ Takumi thought in slight panic as he Channeled all his Remaining Energy. '_Hope this works!'_

With a powerful swing, nearly equal to the strength of Tohka's Halvanhelev, he slashed out an energy wave from his Nikana and destroyed almost all of the salvos.

"Not enough! I'm out of Energy! Fuck!" He said to himself as he braced for impact.

"**SANDALPHON!**" Tohka's voice rang out below as she flew in front of Takumi and swung sideward, destroying the rest of the missiles.

"You really are my ally." Takumi muttered as his breathing became labored. "Good save… Miss." Not realizing his complete loss of this Energy from a single Channeled strike, including the damage he suffered from the crash landing, promptly shut him down, causing the dubbed WARFRAME Spirit fall to the ground.

"Shidou!" Tohka yelled out as the male Itsuka ran towards Takumi's falling form, he spread his arms to catch the WARFRAME but the moment the Spirit made contact with Shido and to the ground, instead of a successful catch…

Takumi and Shidou's bodies plowed to the ground. "G-GURK! HOLY CRAP HE'S HEAVY!" Shidou yelled out, causing Tohka, and the members inside Fraxinus sweatdrop from the utterly ridiculous turn of events.

"Uh… A-Are you alright Shidou?" Tohka called out in worry, ignoring the eleven flying AST members, causing said eleven to get enraged.

One of them yelled out, "Don't ignore us, Princess! We have you and WARFRAME, and we're going to take the both of you dow- What?! Retreat?! D-damn. Affirmative. Kusakabe, out." The woman, who seemingly lead the group commanded, "HQ orders us to retreat, get Yuuna out of that rubble ASAP!" soon after, 3 AST members flew down and took out Yuuna from the rubble that Takumi got her into and they flew away as far as they can from the area.

At the Fraxinus, Kotori just commented, "Well… That was anti-climactic." Cue another sweatdrop from the rest of the crew. "Anyway, is WARFRAME okay, Shidou?"

"…." Shidou started to garble out. "Heavy, can't breathe! Aack!"

Kotori facepalmed. "I guess they're okay. Send them back in, and take WARFRAME to the infirmary, with special restraints, we don't want him killing us the moment he wakes up."

**Prologue End**

**So there you have it, a combination of my favorite game, and my newly favorite series.**

**-RATATOSKR'S DATA ANALYSIS SECTION-**

**First Name: Takumi**

**Surname: Kaguya**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Race: Tenno (Human) / "Spirit" (As declared by Ratatoskr and AST, DEM)**  
_  
_**The Tenno are descendants of an ancient and mystical civilization of lost warriors from the Orokin era on Earth from a different dimension perhaps. Preserved in cryopods for centuries, the Tenno now awaken to a new war, fighting and resisting warring factions as the sole bearers of the Orokin-created Warframes. While the memories of the Tenno have faded over time, their mastery of guns, blades, and their angels, which they dubbed Warframe Exo-Armors. The question is, why is there a Tenno, like Takumi Kaguya, here on OUR Earth?**

**Spirit Name: WARFRAME**

**Spirit Weapon: Katana, named "Nikana"**

**His "Angels":**

**Astral Suit: Nekros Exo-Armor, ? Exo-Armor- being the first male spirit we, of Ratatoskr encountered, has declared that his 'armor' or 'Male Astral Dress' to be called Astral Suits, to match what his armor is like. Nekros, as far as we can research, is an Exo-Armor that oozes of death, based on the word "Necro", to further exude his 'death' like form, Nekros Exo-Armor has a very thin build.**

**We have sensed another Astral Suit that is the opposite of Nekros, of possibly a healing element, and further research is needed to find out this Exo-Armor**

**Astral Dress: Mag Exo-Armor- we assume that this 'Mag' is one of Takumi Kaguya's Astral Dresses, we cannot rule out the fact that despite he has an Astral Suit, he also has an Astral Dress like all spirits, we have yet to know what the Mag Exo-Armor looks like, or its abilities are.**

**Threat Level: S**

**Personality: Takumi Kaguya has two sides, the first one being his "Tenno Operative" mode, where he demands answers from people, or seeks to eliminate them (either Lethal or Non-Lethal means, depending on the threat level) and his normal personality, which we have yet to find out, we have a feeling he will be just like Tohka Yatogami.**

**Weakness: No data has been provided yet, hence further research is needed.**

**Looks: Takumi Kaguya is Six feet tall on his Exo-Armor mode, we have yet to know how tall he is when he removed his Spirit Form**

**-End of Ratatoskr's Data Analysis Entry 1-**

**To the Warframe fans, do you know which Warframe did Ratatoskr mentioned of 'Light' Element? Winner's / First Correct Reviewer's name will be included in part of the Data Section as a member of Ratatoskr. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this first crazy entry of mine~**


	2. Chapter 1: New World, New Nightmare

**Author's Notes:**

I'm really, really happy that Tenno in Tengu has quite the small traffic coming from both Warframe fans and DAL fans alike, I hope I'll be able to keep this story up to date monthly. So happy, thanks guys. And I've decided that I'll make the story line flow to Date-A-Live II, with the Yamai arc onwards

Disclaimer: Alpha HD does not own Warframe or Date-A-Live, they are owned by their respective owners, and the only thing I own is Takumi Kaguya.

Warning: This chapter has very graphic scenes, be warned, and out of character elements will happen for development of the story

Additional Notes: I would normally update a latest/current chapter for reviewer(guest) responses, so to sate their curiosity as early as now.

**Chapter Edited as of 8:46 PM, Philippines Time May 17 2014**

**Thanks to Seeker213 for pointing out a small mistake on my part.**

-TNT-

Chapter 1: New World, New Nightmare.

Play: TRUST IN YOU by Sweet Arms - Piano

-TNT-

Location: Unknown

Takumi groaned in pain as he slowly roused, waking up in a blinding field of white, "Ugh… Where… am I?" He asked himself, turning around only seeing streaks of gold once every few seconds that whizzed through his vision. "Reminds me of the Orokin Towers…"

He started walking until he stopped dead on his feet, as he saw himself, in his Nekros Exo-Armor, in it's deathly glory positioned in their traditional seiza-styled seat. The Nekros' head turned up and it stared at it's owner.

"_Accept who you are…" _the Exo-Armor's 'said' with Takumi's own, Nekros-induced voice. "_You are a killer…"_

Takumi's heart skipped a beat from the fear he felt from his own voice, much more his Nekros self.

"I wanted freedom, not endless murder for balance!" Takumi yelled out, his pupils shrinking as he started to shake.

"**It is what we are… What we are born to be.**" A handsome version of Takumi's voice rang out to the 'Spirit''s right, where he saw another male Warframe Exo-Armor, that had four antlers for it's helmet and it's armor looking that of an agile Paladin's. "**I heal, I protect, but also kill, you have to accept.**"

"NO! NO!" Takumi gripped his head as panic started to invade his mind. And then to his left, another Warframe, a feminine one with Orokin ornaments worn around her head and it's visor pulsing energy inward to the center of said visor appeared.

"_**Accept.**_" It said in a feminine voice.

"**For…**"

"_We are…_"

"_**You."**_

-TNT-

"Aaaah!" Takumi screamed as he bolted up in cold sweat. He blinked and looked around, judging by his surroundings he realized he's in an infirmary of sorts. "…Infirmary? That means… I'm alive…" he raised the blanket that revealed his more humanoid legs. "… My armor? It never disappeared like that…"

"It's because your Mana has been depleted after you were rescued." Takumi turned his head to the side and saw Kotori with a lollipop on her hand and her commander cloak worn like a cape. "I'm still shocked at the fact that a Spirit, a male gendered Spirit no less..."

"Mana? Don't you mean Energy?" Takumi questioned.

"It's the same concept." Kotori replied. "Kotori Itsuka. Commander of the Fraxinus and Ratatoskr."

Takumi blinked at the name, and realized she introduced herself. "My apologies, ally." Takumi replied formally. "I am Takumi, Takumi Kaguya of the Tenno." He clasped his right fist with his hand as a sign of respect.

Kotori smiled. "_I like this guy, he doesn't seem dangerous, unlike the Nightmare herself... _No need to be formal." She responded. "So, let's get to business." She sat down on a chair beside the bed and looked at him with a straight face. "I'm not putting it against you Kaguya-san, but I want answers, who exactly are you? How, and why? You mentioned the Tenno? What are they as well?" Kotori bombarded Takumi with questions to the point that the Tenno himself had a bead of sweat rolling beside his head.

Takumi nodded in understanding, seeing she is confused as much as he is. "In turn, tell me about this… Rahtahtohsker?"

"Ratatoskr." She corrected

"Right… So… here goes." Takumi took a deep breath and he began to explain to Kotori what the Tenno are, their culture, their ways and not missing out on details, some of it causing the red-head spirit to cringe herself. "How I went here is something pretty complicated."

"Humor me."

"An experimental dimensional jump using the Orokin Solar Rails, I didn't expect this 'space quake' to happen though." Kotori blinked for a bit until she sunk it in.

'_I see… so that confirms that the Spirits do come from another world… His story doesn't sound so farfetched from the origin of the Spirits.'_ Kotori mused. "That answers that… I'll keep that on the database, it'll be useful incase more of your kind suddenly just … pop in here."

"I doubt that will happen Itsuka-san." Takumi said with a small smile. "Remember, it was experimental, I'm just glad the Grineer or Corpus do not exist in this world…" He mumbled out the last part. "… So… About Ratatoskr, I've told my part, now tell me yours." He said.

'_He dodged the why, now that's something pretty suspicious._' Kotori's eyes narrowed but moved on with her answers.

"Ratatoskr is an organization that is formed to rescue Spirits by peaceful means, by giving them a chance to live normal lives and never be targeted by the AST, or the Anti-Spirit Team, which is a secret organization of the JSDF, or Japanese Self-Defence Forces, where in turn most of their equipment is provided by the company Deus-Ex Machina, or DEM Industries." Kotori explained to Takumi which he easily understood.

"Shady companies never cease to leave eh…" the male Spirit muttered but nodded, he grabbed an available glass of water provided by one of the personnel which he dutifully thanked. "So, rescue Spirits… like myself?" Kotori nods. "How?"

Kotori took a deep breath and replied, "By making them fall in love with a certain individual through dates, and sealing their powers."

Takumi's left eye twitched. "Fall in love? Are you serious?" Kotori nods again. "With who?"

"I'm sure you know him already. My brother, Shido." The red-head loli had to put a hand to cover her mouth as he stifled her laughs

Takumi waved his arms in a panic. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, STAND DOWN THERE COMMANDER!" He yelled out. "Are you expecting ME, a GUY, to fall in love with a GUY?!" Kotori began to laugh. "I'm sorry but I do NOT swing that way, there has to be another way Itsuka-san!"

After a few minutes of laughing, Kotori's laughs died down and gave him an assuring smile. "Well, I'm sure we'll find a way, but for now, rest, we'll somehow work on a temporary solution to keep you from trouble."

Takumi palmed his face and rubbed his scalp from frustration. "I guess that will do."

"I'll have Yoshino watch over you for now, I hope you don't mind the company." Kotori said as she stood up and slowly walked out of the infirmary. "For the record she's also a Spirit, but more or less a human as long as you don't make her cry."

"Much appreciated." He replied with a smile, but deep inside he sighed in relief. "_No one needs to know… They shouldn't._" he thought as the guilt of countless murders still played on his head and gripped the sheets. "No more of those Takumi… you're probably safer here on this Earth, no more killings."

Suddenly, a voice on Takumi's side rang out "**Ara? So does this mean that you're a murde- UGRKK!**" Takumi visibly flinched at the last word.

"_**Murderer…**_"

"Y-Yoshinon! Don't say such things!" A blue-haired girl stuttered out, whose hand is shutting up a rabbit puppet's mouth which is worn on her other hand. "I-I'm sorry… Yoshinon d-didn't mean to say something like that." She apologized, staring at the green eyed Tenno with her quivering blue ones.

Takumi shook his head and waved the child off. "If that's Yoshinon… so I assume you're Yoshino that Itsuka-san sent?" Yoshino nods and he smiles at her. "I'm Takumi, nice to meet you." '_For the love of Lotus she's adorable!_' he added as an afterthought.

"Nice to meet you too… Takumi…san…" Yoshino replied while looking down, a small smile showing her features.

Takumi slightly blushed. '_I return my remark, SHE'S ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE!_'

"**Yo! And I'm Yoshinon, nice to meet ya Takumi-kun!**" The pupped waved it's hand at him. "**And are you blushing, yes, indeed! So you've taken liking to cute little Yoshino here eh?**"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yoshinon! S-s-stop!" Yoshino's face started to heat up and proceeded to faint.

"**Ara?**" was only Yoshinon's reply as Takumi palmed his face at the strange display of the two in front of him, he turned to the side of the bed and manage to stand up in 165cm, the muscles of his slightly stocky build stretched out properly from lying down for too long, managed to carry Yoshino to the bed where he laid and smiled.

'_So this is… what it looks like to… be a sealed Spirit… how… Peaceful..'_ Takumi mused to himself and smiled, he might actually enjoy being a normal human, not a Tenno, not a murderer –cue flinching- this time.

"I can't wait." Takumi muttered as he smiled to himself, excited to stop his Tenno Persona and experience the world.

-TNT-

Location: Itsuka Residence

Two days later after Takumi's recovery, Kotori managed to find a way to temporarily 'seal' his powers without Shidou's intervention (And said intervention freaks out the Tenno) and they are now in the Itsuka residence.

"These clothes… are strangely comfortable…" Takumi's voice rang out from the door, where Kotori, Shidou, Tohka and Yoshino (plus Yoshinon) are waiting on the other side. "… I like it!" his voice brightened as he opened the door and he stood in one of Shidou's Raizen School uniforms (thankfully he and Shidou share the same body type… almost) but the white polo is opened, his hair was not fixed so it looked like Tohka's.

Yoshinon was first to react. "**I gotta say, Takumi-kun! I can't tell whether you're a guy or a girl with that hair and body!**"

Takumi blinked. "What? What's wrong with my hair?" he was thoroughly confused, since Tenno's normally have long hair, male or female because their Exo-Armors disintegrates them while their helmets are on.

"**Nothing really, but you look like a boy version of Tohka!**" Yoshinon replied and Yoshino agreed by nodding her head slightly.

Now that they thought about it, he almost looks like her. The only difference is the black hair and green eyes.

Tohka's eyes gleamed, "A-Are you my twin?! Takumi-san?!" she asked with a bright smile.

"W-W-Wha?!" Takumi blinked, "We are not!" Takumi said but paused, and had a mischievous grin. "If there's one thing I enjoy, that's mischief and trolling. And you'll be my ally for this cause!" he finished, his personality switching for a moment.

Shidou's forehead dropped a bead of sweat. "Pretty sure you're not gonna pin it on me I hope?"

Takumi shook his forehead. "Tell me, ally, your full name?"

Tohka gave a salute. "Yatogami Tohka!"

The Tenno grinned and gave back a salute. "That means I'll be Yatogami Takumi then!" he laughed. "Please guide me in this new world, my twin sister!"

Everyone laughed as the atmosphere became lighter than it originally was. Kotori though, thought differently. '_He acts like Tohka… so I'm sure it'll be easy for him to adapt, but damn it, I need to find out why he left.._' While Kotori isn't all knowing, it's slightly pressing for her to not complete what data she has on the Tenno to help him.

Amidst the laughter, Takumi smiled inwardly. '_I can forget about the murders with people like these… I just hope nothing happens that'll make me kill again._' He looked at the bracer he received from the red-head with intent.

-TNT-

_**Flashback, 1 day ago**_

"_Here, we managed to come up with something that'll let you roam outside of the Fraxinus safely." Kotori told Takumi as she handed him a bracer. "Why I haven't thought of this earlier I'll never know. We call this the Seal Bracer."_

"_Seal Bracer?" He asked as he wore it, feeling his Energy being sucked into the accessory and nods in understanding. "I see, the technology on this equipment is pretty unique, reminds me of some of the Mods I used to bring on my Frames."_

_Kotori placed a finger on her chin in thought, "If you think of it that way… I guess helping you won't be so difficult." Those words made the Tenno smile sincerely, causing the red-head to slightly blush. 'He looks cuter than onii-chan… WHAT AM I THINKING?'_ _she mentally slapped herself so she won't lose composure._

"_Thank you, Itsuka-san." His green eyes gleamed with emotions he was never able to experience before. "I'm grateful to your efforts in saving people, or Spirits, as you call them."_

"_Just be careful." Kotori said in a serious voice, her early blush fading faster. "Negative emotions can break the suppression and short circuit the bracer."_

-TNT-

Takumi had fun as Shidou and Tohka showed him around the city, the way Shidou explained how the world works, and Tohka showing him some of the delicious food she encountered, to the point that Takumi was acting like her.

"Soy bread!"

"Ice Cream Mochi!"

Shidou sighed, but he was happy that his Tohka is happy. _"Kotori, what do you have on his affection readings?_" he asked his younger sister as he placed his fingers on his earpiece.

"_Well, he's as normal as the average happy guy can be. Don't worry about sealing for now, we have it covered."_ Kotori replied. "_Although the readings are interesting…_"

"_What do you mean?_"

"_I'll explain once I get you and Tohka back here in the Fraxinus. I'll make a distraction for now so he won't notice._"

Right on cue, a sudden crowd of people ran between Tohka and Takumi, parting the impromptu twins.

"Hey! What gives?!" Takumi yelled out as he tried to look for his new friends through the crowd. He groaned as the two disappeared the moment the crowd dispersed and scratched his head. "Oh well, I hope they don't mind me travelling, as long as I have this ultimate hacker card." He flipped a black credit card from his hand and grins silly. "Time to eat~!" He trotted off to the nearest Mochi shop and sold the place clean.

-TNT-

It was sundown and he went to the park and walked to the forest like area as he sat down and started munching on the Ice Cream Mochi, and looked up at the trees, their leaves dancing with the wind, giving him a sense of peace.

"I love this place… this Earth…" Takumi said to himself. "There's no way I'm going back to that horrible war… I'd rather live here until my life-span ends."

_Don't run away from who you are…_

_**We are Tenno, we are killers. We. Are. You.**_

The voices of his Exo-Armored selves rang through his mind and he gripped his head in pain. "Damn it… Not again…" The voices plagued him endlessly until a set of voices was heard, causing his attention to shift suddenly.

"Hey, you should be careful where you're walking girl." An adult, male voice said arrogantly. "You should pay the price for it, if you know where I'm drifting."

"Ara Ara? Quite forward aren't we?" An alluring female voice replied, causing Takumi to blush.

'_That voice is… very calming… Wow…_'

His thoughts were broken as the female continued. "Interesting as it sounds, I might have to… pass on the offer."

"Why you!" Another male voice growled and a thud was heard, and sounds of choking were heard, and that's where Takumi suddenly stood up and his senses went haywire, and started running to their location. "You're going to enjoy it whether you like it or not you little whore!"

Suddenly, thoughts of rage and indignation filled the Tenno's mind. _"__**Even rape exists here in this Earth?!**__" _he asked himself rhetorically. "_**Filthy humans!**_" unknowingly, his Seal Bracer started to leak his Energy to his right arm, encroaching it into parts of his now dubbed Astral Suit, the Nekros.

The black-haired girl started to cough from the choking. '_I sense another Spirit… Ack!_' her thoughts were broken as she felt her clothes getting torn apart by the two men who was apparently stronger and caught her off guard, her concentration broken. '_No! Don't you dare! It's only for Shidou-san!_' despite being calm and collected at most times, she felt a slight amount of panic as the other man took off his pants and his penis was hanging out, and her panties was ripped out. '_Bastard! I bought this for Shidou-san!_'

"You're going to enjoy this you little bitch…" the stripped man said as he aimed his penis to the girl's vagina, and he was about to plunge it in when suddenly he felt something hit him on the back, it was nothing at first, until, excruciating pain coursed throughout his body. "AAHHHH!" he screamed, falling down on the ground and squirming in pain.

The other man who was choking the semi-naked girl let dropped her, causing the girl to cough and breathe. "Aoi! What the hell happene-" he felt the air go cold and he froze, his eyes darting left and right. "W-W-Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"**To see such hideous acts in this world… Despicable… no matter where, no matter when, rape exists…**" Takumi's voice, rang around the area. "**People like you… deserve more than just death…**" the Tenno's eyes gleam a very poisonous green as he appeared in front of the man.

"A-A kid?! H-how are you…" The would-be-rapist stuttered out in fear. And Takumi laughed in a very insane manner. The girl who was watching the scene unfold had her eyes widen at the killer aura.

'_Mmm… So you're that Spirit I've been sensing around lately… and much more potent than Shidou-san himself…_' she thought, slightly getting aroused from the cold, deathly aura. '_Who are you… you… interest me…'_

The enraged Tenno grinned savagely as he swung his clawed hand between the man's legs and grabbed it hard, and ripped his member out, causing the now castrated man to scream in pain as blood gushed out between his legs. "**How does it feel? To have a taste of your own medicine? Keke…**" he force fed the man his own penis and testicles, whose face was already tear stained from the pain. "**THAT FACE! YES! BEAUTIFUL! Ahahaha!**" he kicked the man down to the ground then picked him up again by the neck with his normal hand.

"Mmphh! Mssh! Nnnn! (PLEASE! STOP! NO!)" The man muffled out as he was picked up.

"**Begging for mercy?**" Takumi grinned, the clawed, Nekros-induced arm reared back. "**I DON'T THINK SO YOU LITTLE SHIT! **_**SOUL PUNCH!**_" with a powerful punch to the chest, the man's eyes lost its shine as he felt his life fade away and his soul which appeared as a mist of purple, flew to the sky and faded. He laughed and tossed the dead body away, and walks to the downed man.

"H-Haru!" He gasped out to the dead man, and he saw Takumi staring at him with wide eyes, and a psychotic smile. "A-Ahh!"

"**Your eyes, I can see you've been doing this for quite some time… and failed… you were close to cutting it with that woman there didn't you?**" he started creepily and smiled wider, "_**Have I ever told you, the definition…**_" he stood up and raised his foot which was also encroached with his Nekros frame and purple flames started to envelop it, "_**… Of insanity?**_" he gently stepped on the man's head, causing the purple flames to touch the man's eyes and started screaming as well. "**OHOH! Yes! Scream for me you little pig! Now, where was I? It was said… that insanity, is doing the exact, **_**same, fucking thing, over and over again**__…_" he slowly increased the weight of his foot, making the man scream more. "_**Expecting shit to change…**__" _He started to laugh harder as the man's screams died out from having a hoarse throat, and took out his foot, his eyes melted inwards and blood leaking from his eye sockets.

"Please… don't kill me…" the man pathetically begged. "Please…"

"**It's kill or be killed you pig. You should have been aware...!**" He raised his foot again and stomped on the now dead man's head, brain matter and blood spilling all over his offending leg and some spraying on his face. "**That the life you chose, is certain death!**" he swiped the blood from his cheek and licked it. "…**Delicious.**" He turned around to look at the woman who was watching him and walked to her to check up on her to see if she was defiled in any form or manner

"Ara ara…" The woman smiled. "That was a very fascinating show… Quite the murderer, aren't you big boy?"

"**M-Murd**erer?" he stuttered as his poisonous green eyes returned to a gentle, emerald like color, he looked at his leg and his eyes start to widen, and his pupils began to shrink. "I… I… No…" his body shut down from extreme shock, causing the semi-naked woman to be surprised and catch the male, his Nekros features reverting into the Seal Bracer again.

'_Strange, he looks like that Princess, Yatogami._' She thought. '_I'll save those thoughts for later, first Shidou-san saves me from Efreet, now this fine piece of male exudes the same aura as him… fascinating. I wasn't even able to consume their time… very fascinating indeed._' With her concentration returned, a black pool spread around her and the comatose Tenno and both sunk to the ground. '_You interest me…_'

-TNT-

"Takumi's signature disappeared! Along with Nightmare!" members of the Fraxinus began to panic and type faster.

"_Damn it, Kurumi took him!_" Kotori bit on her lollipop in frustration. "I shouldn't have called you two suddenly, Shidou, Tohka. Sorry."

Shidou was catatonic; he stared at the monitor and remembered how that black haired girl killed three men in the past. '_Kurumi… why are you back…?_' Shidou asked himself, he was shaking, now that he knows that Takumi is exactly like Shidou, he feared for his new friend's life.

_Takumi Kaguya it seems, is just like you, Shido._ Kotori's voice rang out in his mind as he repeated her words. _He's not just a spirit, he's a spirit who can seal spirits as well…_

Tohka was angry, and scared at the same time, scared at the fact her friend-slash-twin was taken, and angry she wasn't able to do anything for Takumi.

"We'll find him."

"Shidou?" Tohka turned her head to her beloved Shidou in surprise from the sudden statement.

Shidou smiled at her, "We'll find him Tohka, we helped him once, and we'll do it again."

Kotori was impressed, whatever impact that this Tenno operative gave these two was beneficial. "I'm surprised that you have such resolve Onii-chan. What brought this on?" she asked with a small smile.

"Kotori, he became a part of our family the moment he accepted the offer of being sealed before. And plus, he's my Tohka's twin now." Tohka promptly blushed at the bold statement of the blue-haired male.

"Right, let's find his signature; I'm sure Kurumi didn't take him too far." Kotori said with determination.

-TNT-

Location: Unknown Realm

Takumi groaned as he opened his eyes. '_I killed someone again…_' he thought remorsefully.

'_**But they deserve it! They're rapists! Vile creatures of this world!**_**' **his Nekros-self responded in indignation. Takumi tried his best to ignore the valid reasoning as he looked around, seeing nothing but faces of grandfather clocks around him.

"So you're finally awake, that's good." Takumi darted his head to his left as he saw that same black haired girl, but this time her hair was fashioned in an irregular pair of pigtails, and wear clothes similar to a gothic Lolita type, and her golden eye was shown it it's full glory

"Who… are you…? _She's… beautiful..._" Takumi asked as he stared at the beautiful woman in front of him.

The girl smiled at him as she straddled him. "Ah, we haven't introduced properly… I am the Nightmare Spirit, Tokisaki Kurumi." She said, "And you garnered my interest, who are you as well~?" she asked in a playful voice causing the Tenno to blush.

"Yato… I mean… Kaguya Takumi." He replied, looking away from the woman.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Ara~ Someone's shy~" she removed herself from him and sat on the bed and started to giggle.

"You're… confusing." Takumi admitted. "And what do you mean I got your interest?" he asked.

"You're a Spirit. Just like me, simple as that." Kurumi replied, "But your aura… deep inside you, just like Shidou-san… but more powerful."

"What?"

**End of Chapter 2**

-**Ratatoskr's Data Entry 2-**

"**Takumi Kaguya**

**Thanks to certain factors and enrollment, we got him into the name of Yatogami Takumi, due to the uncanny resemblance with Yatogami Tohka, only male." -Commander's Entry 1**

"**We found out his personality is very, very much like Tohka's the only difference is that he's obsessed with Ice Cream Mochi." –Vice Commander's Entry 1**

**Updates:**

**Name: Kaguya Takumi**

**Alias: Yatogami Takumi**

**Personality: We have found out his normal personality, he is similar to Yatogami Tohka's but we also found out he has a tendency to become insane like "Nightmare" Tokisaki Kurumi, given if it's triggered.**

**Weaknesses: Commander Itsuka believes that the problem with Takumi is regarding about his past as a warrior. We have yet to find out if Commander Itsuka can pry more into his past.**

**Threat Level: SS**

**Looks: Without a ponytail, he is a male version of Tohka himself, he is as tall as Itsuka Shido with 170cm in height, and he has green, emerald eyes.**

**=End of Ratatoskr's Data Entry 2=**

Post Chapter Author's notes:

What I write is what I write okay? OOC elements are obvious and massive diversion to the storyline, it may seem a bit rushed but each chapter will depict a major event.

As of now, I am also wondering if I should make it a KurumixOC only or a three-way with Kotori, I'll probably think this through for next month's chapter. And next chapter will involve the Yamai arc.

This is Alpha HD signing off.

-CHAPTER 3 PREVIEW-

"_You have to accept who you are, Takumi-kun, I accepted the fact that no one can save me."_

"_That's not true, everyone deserves a second chance."_

"_What the hell Takumi I thought you were kidnapped?"_

"_Not really, I was safe."_

"_We're going to a field trip in Okinawa."_

"_Field trip? That sounds fun, don't mind if I join?"_

**_OMAKE_**

**Guest Reviewer responses as of May 18 2014, 6:53 AM Philippines Time**

"Hey Alpha-san!" Tohka ran up to the Author who was fiddling with the computer and munching on a piece of bread and the 20 year old author turned his head at Tohka and tilted his head in inquiry. "You got a guest reviewer you know." Alpha nodded and took the piece of mail from Tohka's hand, he smiled in thanks and turns back to the computer not before tossing a box of Pocky to Tohka. "Yay! Pocky! Thank you Alpha-san!"

**To Requiem81**

"I've been reading the Light Novel and watching the anime lately so don't worry, since true enough that Shidou will heavily rely on Kotori's regeneration, but I'm taking that into factor as well, thanks, I'm also considering Yoshino, Yuzuru and/or Kaguya to the mix, but Yoshino's abilities will be used by Shidou, so that's another factor, if ever I end up deciding to choose Kotori for the three way, I might possibly make something plausible, this is why I'm taking a month's time before writing the next chapter."

"That's a mouthful..." Alpha muttered as he leaned back on his chair in exhaustion and felt someone hug him from behind. It was his beloved, Clare. "Hi honey."

"You better start brain storming for next chapter dear." Clare said as she kissed Alpha's head and the man purred at the contact.

"Hai, hai, Kotori." Alpha responded, using his pet name for her, the couple smiled and they sat in front of the computer and starting writing drafts for the next chapter

**Guest Reviewer Responses as of May 20, 2014, 10:30 AM Philippines Time**

**To Seeker213**

"Hot damn Seeker." Alpha commented, "You pretty much helped me fix some of the mistakes I wrote. And thanks for the DAL timeline table, it's going to be pretty useful, thanks." he cracked his fingers and puts a hand to his brain, and proceeded to brainstorm for the next chapter yet again. "By the way..." he looked up, "if you have any email addresses I can contact you or a fanfiction account, I would love to have a conversation with you."

**Chapter 3 will be written and released on June 27-30 2014, Stay tuned.**


End file.
